


Wild Fire

by shadow_moon_90



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broody Jon Snow, Dark Sansa Stark, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Mutual Pining, Smut, party girl sansa stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_moon_90/pseuds/shadow_moon_90
Summary: Sansa Stark has had a crush on Jon Snow since they were kids growing up in Winterfell. Of course, she would never act on it, Jon was Robb's best friend and almost 5 years older than her, making any relationship a no-go. Back then, she did everything to be the perfect daughter: Winterfell's very own Northern Princess. But now, she lives her life a party at a time.Jon loved the Starks like family, when his mother died, they took him in without question. Robb was a true brother to him, same with Arya, Bran and little Rickon. Sansa was her own thing, she was beautiful even as a girl and he cared for her, but he never allowed himself to get too close. She unsettled him for many reasons, some not as innocent as he would like.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Wild Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa is about 19 and Jon is about 24

Sansa moved to High Garden right after high school, she received a full ride to their most prestigious university and convinced her parents to let her attend. She moved in with her best friend Margaery Tyrell and her world totally changed. Margaery loved to be loved. She broke a different heart every week, but never her own which Sansa admired. With time and Margaery’s influence, the perfect northern princess was transformed to a confident, self-assured young woman. 

Sansa and Margaery’s spent their days at school acing every test and charming their professors and their weekends living it up. Although Sansa missed Winterfell, she loved her new life. She wasn’t as ‘brave’ as her friend but would occasionally let someone into her bed, if he had the right charm. Mostly she was happy to be free, to drink too much, hell, even black out if she felt like it. She was free to crash and burn if she so desired.

+++++++++++++++  
Robb and Jon both left Winterfell after high school, they went to military school in the Vale with Robert Arryn, same as Ned had when he was young. Robb met Talisa and Jon met Ygritte, for a long time he was truly happy with his life. After graduation, his father asked him to live in Dorne and run security for him. He accepted hoping it would be different this time, but it wasn’t. It was impossible to get along with his biological father, he was nothing like Ned, and it made him miserable to try and force a relationship. Which in turn made Ygritte miserable, she left Jon after a couple months of living in Dorne. After that, Jon moved to Kings Landing and worked private security there, the money was good, and he was away from Rhaegar. Plus he occasionally got to rough up some rich douche bag.

  
++++++  
Sansa was studying in her room when Margaery barged in  
“how much do you love me, _mon Cheri_?” her voice silky soft  
“depends on the day, really”  
“well, today is the day you’ll love me the most!” Margaery plopped down on her bed making Sansa laugh  
“why is that?”  
“I got us an invite to the most exclusive party of the year! It’s going to be in Kings Landing next weekend” she smiled “… at a secret location in the city”  
“are you sure this is legit, what if we get murdered?”  
“then alas, all our problems will have ended”  
Sansa laughed, “and we would be the prettiest corpses in all the land”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The night of the party, they got the text revealing the secret location, both girls ended up in some abandoned bodega on the outside of town. It was very ominous but not enough to turn the girls away. They followed a bouncer down a corridor to another room, past a huge black curtain. When they passed through, the party was amazing! Everything dripping in luxury and opulence.

Sansa wore a beaded black dress, simple but sexy, it was short and low cut, her har was loose and sleek straight, a matte rep lip and black jewelry with sky high heels. Both girls grabbed champagne and made their way through the crowd

+++  
Jon was working security for some VIP party, they type of thing he hated, way too many people to control. He wished the night was over before it began. Around midnight a girl by the entrance caught his eye, it was a tall red head with killer legs in a black dress, exactly his type, he could do things to her. When she turned, he saw it was Sansa, he immediately regretted the previous thoughts in his head. He hadn’t seen her since he left Winterfell, almost 5 years ago, not even in the holidays, he had chosen to spend them with Rhaegar, hoping to save their fractured relationship. But now here she was, by far the hottest girl in the room. He had always thought Sansa was pretty girl, even when they were kids. He hated when other guys stared at her, he tried to convince himself it was a brotherly feeling, but he doubted Robb had occasional wet dreams of his sister like Jon did. At least, he had someone interesting to watch for the rest of the night.

+++  
Sansa and Margaery made friends fast, drinking and dancing with strangers. The club lights, music and alcohol warped Sansa mind into a familiar high. Margaery found her toy for the night quickly, poor guy, he never knew what hit him once Margaery had a hold of him. They slipped away into the crowd and Sansa stayed with the rest of the group, drinking and laughing.

  
One of the guys she met was especially interesting, He was tall and blonde, not exactly her type but she liked him well enough. Pretty soon she danced only with him, letting his hands roam a little further with each song, occasionally pressing herself against him the way she knew made men crazy.

  
Jon looked from afar, what the fuck was she doing? She just met this guy. He tried to convince himself it was none of his business and he should not intervene. But when he saw them move towards the restroom his feet started to move before his brain could convince him otherwise.

Once in the restroom, the tall blonde kissed Sansa against the wall, maybe she had drunk a little too much tonight. She was about to let herself get carried away in the moment when she felt his body being ripped away from hers. She opened her eyes just in time to see him being thrown across the room. A man with black hair had his hand wrapped around the throat of the blonde, pinning him to the wall.

“what the hell!?” she yelled at the stranger and tried to pull his arm away. When he turned, she saw his face. “Jon?”

“what are you doing Sans?” his voice was basically a growl

“I’m at a party” she said skeptically “what are you doing?! let him go! he’s turning blue!” maybe it was the alcohol, but she laughed at her own stupid joke

Jon gave her a concerned look, but he let the other man go, who started coughing and catching his breath “what the fuck is the matter with you two?” he demanded

“get the fuck out” Jon spat at him.

The blonde man didn’t hesitate to leave and closed the door behind him. Sansa stared at Jon, he looked good, better than she remembered. Any boyish features he had were gone, replaced by muscle and sharp lines. His usually curly untamed hair was pulled back, dark hair and dark eyes, full lips and beard, wearing all black. why was he so perfect right now?

“what was that!? You almost killed the poor guy…” Sansa should feel sorry for her almost-lover, but she couldn’t find it in herself to feel bad.

“Me?!” Jon asked incredulously, “what about you? What are you doing here? With him? He is a total asshole!”

Sansa rolled her eyes “he was nice to me… well, until you showed up. I didn’t think you were much of a party-guy, more of a sulk-in-the-corner type”

“and I thought _you_ were more of a frigid-princess-type” he immediately regretted yelling at her. Robb would kill him if he ever heard. ‘I’m sorry, Sansa, what I meant was that… you don’t need to do these… things.”

She smiled softly, he looked so good all angrey like this, goddamn this alcohol, “oh Jon, sweet, sweet Jon, nobody _needs_ to do anything, people do the things they want to do…  
For example, you apparently _wanted_ to attack my date and ruin my night…But the real question is… why?”

Jon stumbled over his words; he knows why he barged in this room but couldn’t say it out loud. “you’re drunk, and I can’t let some idiot take advantage of that, you know that”

“oh Jon” she pouted and closed the gap between them “always so honorable” she was standing inches away from his face in quiet defiance

“I think you should go home… do you have a car? I could take you”

“I have a ride, but there is a problem…”

“what now?” Jon was frustrated in more ways than one

“well… you ruined by night, and I think it’s only fair you make it up to me” she wrapped her arms around his neck “don’t you agree?”

  
What the hell was going on? Was he imagining things? Her eyes were low, flickering from his eyes to his mouth, her arms around his neck and she pressed against him softly. Were this any other person he would have her against the wall or bent over the sink by now, but this wasn’t any girl. This was Sansa, Robb’s little sister.

“I can’t” he said the words through gritted teeth and Sansa knew she had won,

“hmmm” she purred into his ear “that’s too bad” she sighed “I had so many ideas…” she turned around to lock the door, not taking no for an answer.

“Sansa, what the fuck!?”

She walked back over to him and put her hand over the front of his pants feeling he was already hard for her “say what you really mean” she took his earlobe in her mouth.

“what do you want me to say, Sansa” his voice sounding rough even to his own ears. He was trying to keep control, but she kept pulling at his ear with her mouth, leaving kisses and bites down his neck “that I couldn’t watch another second of his hands on you, that your so fucking perfect right now? Is that what you want to hear?” he was out of breath

“yes” she whispered, and then she kissed him. Jon responded by pulling her close to him, fingers digging into her waist and hair. He wondered if this was a dream. When he came up for air she dropped to her knees and unbuckled his pants. Bright blue eyes looking up at him and a wicked smile. When she freed his cock from his pants her eyes widened “wow Jon” she said before she put her mouth over him and started to move. He was too big to take him all the way in, so she used her hand to help her. Her mouth sucked him in, and her tongue rolled over his head. Sansa mouth on his cock was an image he never wanted to forget. Jesus, he had to stop this before he came in her mouth.

Her tangled his fingers in her hair so she could stop. She pulled herself up “what now, Jon?” she sounded so innocent despite just having been on her knees for him. He wanted to make her scream.

“last chance to back out” he warned

She shook her head “I think we passed that point when you put your cock in my mouth”

“fuuuck, where did you learn that?”

“here and there, does it really matter? You want me to keep practicing, baby?” she made her eyes wide and empty; she knew exactly what she was doing.

He kissed her hard this time and turned them around, so her back was pinned against the wall, he kissed down the long path of her throat, while his hand pulled her dress over her hips, it wasn’t a long way, being that her dress barely covered her ass. He slipped his had under her panties. She let out the most beautiful moan

“you’re so wet, Sans” hearing her childhood nickname on his lips with his hand over her cunt almost made her cum right there. She grinded herself into his hand, needing a little bit more from him. Jon knew what she wanted but it was his turn to watch her squirm. “what else do you want from me?” he whispered in her ear.

Unlike Jon, Sansa had no problem saying exactly what she wanted “I want you to finger me, Jon, please” she begged

  
A low growl escaped his throat. He put a finger inside her dripping wet cunt, she moaned. Then he removed his finger to watch her pout, her hips moving forward to chase his hand. He put his finger back inside her and added another, he pulled them in and out of her till she was shaking around him.

“faster” she breathed, and he complied. He moved his hand and fast as he could and listened to the noise her wetness made fill the room. He was going to watch perfect little Sansa Stark cum on his hand in a restroom stall.

When it happened, she grabbed his wrist, her eyes closed shut, a squeal fell from her lips, a beautiful flush exploded on her skin, her cunt vibrated around his fingers, and he felt her release run down his hands. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Her knees became weak after the strength of her orgasm, but Jon held her close before she could even stumble, she pressed her face in the crook of his neck and he rocked her gently. A sweet gesture, he was always so sweet she thought to herself. It was one of the reasons he was her childhood crush for so many years.

She knew she could walk away right now, and Jon would let her, but after what just happened, and how good it felt, she didn’t know if she would ever enjoy sex with anyone ever again.

“are you ok, Sans?” he asked her so kindly, like he hadn’t just left her boneless a second ago

“I’ll be good when you tell me how you want me?”

Was this woman trying to kill him? There was nothing he would rather do than bury his cock in her right now but considering all the lines he just crossed with her, now would be a good time to turn back.

Of course, Sansa wasn’t taking no for an answer. She pulled her dress over her shoulder, she was bra-less of course, standing before him in black panties and heels. His mouth went dry, she looked better than any dream he ever had. Her tits sat perfectly on her rib cage, crowned by dark pink nipples that had already pebbled. Her belly was flat but soft, and she had legs that went on for days, miles of alabaster skin. She hooked her thumb under her panties and let them fall from her hips. She turned and wiggled just a little to tease him. The curve of her ass made him want to kneel and beg.

He seemed to really like her little show so she walked toward the sink counter and bent over “I think… you want me like this? Am I right?

“fuck yes” he crossed the distance and pressed himself over her. She pushed her ass into his cock and wiggled. He dropped his pants and boxers to the floor and lined himself at her entrance. He coated his cock with her arousal. She looked back at him as he pushed himself into her slowly, allowing her to get used to the intrusion.

“fuccck, Jon, you’re so big… make me cum again”

His hands gripped her hips as he started to pound into her. It was hard to concentrate with all the filthy words she repeated like a prayer. He set a steady but unrelenting pace, bringing himself all the way to the brink each time. She was fully naked under him, while he was practically still in uniform, except for this pants that pooled at his feet. Which turned him on even more. He reached around her so could grab one of her tits with his hand. He twisted her nipple in his fingers, and she squealed. She felt her start to shake around him, and he was glad because he was close too. Once he saw her close her eyes, he knew what was next, she came with him still inside her, almost immediately his strokes became erratic and he spent inside of her.

She took a minute to catch her breath. That was the best sex she ever had. She straightened up and got her dress from the floor while he put on his pants. Now that he could think without being totally blinded by his own lust, realization set in.

“Sansa… what does this mean?”

To be honest, she didn’t know, she had loved Jon once when she was a girl, but this was different. “I don’t know, I guess you can call me sometime?”

Jon smiled, it was rare but beautiful sight, “to be honest, I think you just ruined sex for me” Jon confessed.

They both laughed and she reached for his phone, saving her phone number on his cell.   
“I’ll see you around, Snow” she kissed him one more time on the lips

Sansa unlocked the door and left to find Margaery.

+++++++

**Author's Note:**

> they already 'did the deed' so a second chapter seems frivolous 
> 
> but...  
> maybe.... >,<


End file.
